digbuildlivefandomcom-20200213-history
Mining
Mining 'is the 4th episode of Dig Build Live. Description ''Deep within a cave, there are both untold riches and danger. Don't get lost. Sypnosis The episode begins with The Other Miner running through an mineshaft. He stops and ignites a torch to look around, only for the torch to go out and frighten The Other Miner. He begins running twords the exit neerby, hoping to escape. The camera then shows the outside of the mineshaft, where it shows a loud scream coming from the mineshaft that sounds like a ghast. A timelapse is then shown of vines growing on the entrence, parts of the minerail dissapearing, and a sign falling off the enterence. After the timelapse, The Miner Dood walks up to the mineshaft with Tim and says that he found it a long time ago, but never explored it due to the lack of time and resources. The Miner Dood takes down some of the vines and tells Tim to check it out. However, Tim refuses to follow and shakes his head to symbolize this. The Miner Dood then walks into the mineshaft wissling while Tim, ironically, follows while looking around suspiciously. As they continue walking, The Miner Dood sees a chest and thinks he hit the jackpot. The Miner Dood tells Tim that sometimes, miners put their supplies in chests when they couldn't carry any more stuff and opens the chest he found, only to find that it's contents are apples and The Other Miner's diary. The Miner Dood then starts to read The Other Miner's diary, which shows a flashback of The Other Miner writing in his diary. The Other Miner writes that the mineshaft is like a fortune, and that he and the other miners have decided to stay down there a little longer. He also writes that it is impossible to stop mining with the exception of the occasional screams, but then writes that Sven had told him that it was just water running through rocks and that it is really peacefull. He finally writes that he hopes that Agatha forgives him for his extended absense and hopes that all the gold in the mines should help as the episode returns to the present time. In the present time, The Miner Dood is shocked that there is a fortune and tells this to Tim. A scream can then be heard, supprising The Miner Dood and Tim. The Miner Dude reassures Tim that the screem was just water running through the rocks, just like The Other Miner said. As they continue walking, they see an enire wall with multiple ores, much to The Miner Dood and Tim's supprise. They walk accross the bridge to the wall, only for Tim to fall off, luckely Tim lands on a stone block. The camera then shows them placing furnices down in a row. Tim is then shown looking at a pool of lava, only for The Miner Dood to jump across. The Miner Dood prompts Tim to follow, only for Tim to shake his head no. Tim is then shown mining iron ore with a stone pickaxe, but then shows The Miner Dood mining diamind ore with multiple diamond pickaxes. They are then seen starring at the furnices they placed to watch the ores smelt. The Miner Dood then reaches out his fist for Tim to fistbump him, which Tim does. Later, The Miner Dood puts all of his materials in a chest and asks Tim if he is ready to leave and that he has more then enough, and that it's not like the mine would be going anywhere. As they leave, The Miner Dood tells Tim that to next time do somethiing else, only for a crash sound to be heard mid-speech. Tim runs up to where The Miner Dood was but sees him gone. A figure can then be seen looking down at Tim. Tim continues to walk down the mineshaft, this time with a nervous expression. He sees another of The Other Miner's diaries and reads it, the diary says that the farther down they go, the better the materials and that it will be great when they return. The diary also says that The Other Miner had found a chasem, but it was to deep to see and that the only thing they saw was an eerie glow. It also says that The Other Miner and Sven are planning to work their way down and maybe find diamonds. At that moment, another scream occurs and causes all the torches in front of Tim to go out, much to Tim's horror. Tim frantically runs away from the area only to find the chasem The Other Miner had found. As Tim looks around, a creeper explodes behind Tim, causeing him to fall down the chasem. Tim lands in a pool of water and swims out caughing. He sees a nether portal and looks at it curiously before noticing yet another of The Other Miner's diaries. The diary says that it had been 7 days scence The Other Miner had seen Sven, and that on the other side of the nether portal is Hell. The diary then begs Tim to not go through the portal and to destroy the portal at all costs. At that moment, a zombie pigman reaches out from the portal and touches Tim, startiling him. As Tim backs away, he takes a closer look at the portal and sees another zombie pigman reaching out from the portal, making Tim frightened. Tim rapidly starts digging upwards and sees a light. The camera then shows Lawrence playing checkers with Dave on the ground as Tim digs out a grass block and climbs out. As Tim climbs out, Lawrence notices Tim and tells him that his head is pretty square. Shortly afterwards, The Hobo comes out of the mineshaft enterence unharmed. He notices the sign that fell earlier and puts it on his minecart. The episode then ends with a scene after the credits showing The Miner Dood respawning in a desert biome. Credits Story *'''James Duvall 'Animation *'Bootstrap Buckeroo' *'Slamacow Creations' 'Music *'Yves Lenaerts' 'Voice *'Captain Sparklez *'Bootstrap Buckeroo' *'James Duvall' Sound *'Justin Ribeiro' *'James Duvall' Category:Episodes